The invention relates to a production and/or installation device for producing and/or installing a workpiece, with a device frame and a workpiece support, which has several workpiece supports and is rotating with respect to one or more stationary work stations and can be moved in synchronized fashion, as well as with a driving mechanism for driving the one or several workstations, which driving mechanism has a motor and at least one essentially vertically movable coupling element, the movement of which is coupled indirectly with the motor and with which a driver of a work station is or can be coupled.
Such a production and/or installation device is known, for example, from the DE 197 49 633 A1. It is a question here of a revolving automatic machine with a workpiece support table, which is also referred to as a turntable, at which the workpiece supports are moved in synchronized fashion about a central device axis with respect to workstations disposed above therefrom and can fulfill the different tasks. Such a device is used wherever an object is to be produced mechanically in several manufacturing or installation steps, for example, in the case of the production of electrotechnical or electromechanical components, precision mechanical workpieces or also in the pharmaceutical sector and in the automobile industry. With such a device, it is possible to assemble or produce the workpiece continuously, piece by piece, for which purpose it is brought in synchronized fashion to the respective workstations, which can take hold of and integrate the individual parts of the workpiece, which are brought along over feeding facilities, which are also provided on the device, or carry out other activities with respect to the workpiece. Handling devices in the form of tongs and grippers can, for example, be used as workstations; likewise, screwing, welding or soldering devices as well as embossing and printing devices can be used. A feeding facility may, for example, be a component-conveying device. Likewise, it may also be a stacking device or a stamping strip with a corresponding stamping device, in order to stamp out the component required, which is subsequently to be processed at the work station, from a component strip.